<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>domestic by skyfalljaem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189077">domestic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem'>skyfalljaem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>23 days of wonder [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, baking together, buying christmas decorations, decorating the tree together, very cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's nomin's first christmas together as a couple and they're decorating together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>23 days of wonder [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>domestic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for 23 days of wonder by @littlewonderfic on twitter!! thanks for making the challenge :)</p><p>day 9 - domestic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ooh, this one's pretty," Jaemin cooed, letting go of Jeno's hand to grab the Samoyed ornament. "Isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes, baby, it's pretty, we should get it," Jeno hummed, looking around the store. "Do you think it's cringy to get our names engraved for an ornament?"</p><p>"Renjun would think so," Jaemin said, putting the ornament in the basket before turning to Jeno with a bright smile, "But I don't care so, let's do it!"</p><p>Jeno chuckled, grabbing Jaemin's hand again and pulling him to the counter.</p><p> </p><p>"Do we put the lights or ornaments on first?" Jeno murmured, standing behind Jaemin as the younger separated two tree limbs. The younger threw him a look over his shoulder and Jeno got his answer, "OK, OK. Sorry, stupid question."</p><p>"Have you never decorated a tree before?" Jaemin asked, following Jeno to where the boxes of Christmas lights were.</p><p>Jeno shrugged, opening a box, "Sure, sometimes. But not really, my sister did most of the work because she'd always complain I didn't know where to put the ornaments."</p><p>"Well, good thing I'm here," the dark-haired bumped his hips into his boyfriend's before grabbing the lights and going back to the tree with Jeno following behind like a baby duckling. "Start from the top," he instructed and Jeno nodded, grabbing the lights from him as Jaemin started to layout ornaments on the coffee table, smiling when he saw their name ornaments before putting it at the center.</p><p>"Good?" Jeno asked when he was done with the lights and Jaemin glanced up before turning around to look at the tree fully. Jeno did a surprisingly good job and he nodded, smiling when he saw Jeno beam.</p><p>"Great," he confirmed before turning back to the ornaments. "Alright, let's hang these up but ..."</p><p>"You can tell me where," Jeno filled in and Jaemin nodded, smiling at him before handing him their name ornaments first. </p><p>"Put it in the center where everyone will see it first thing," the younger grinned, winking as Jeno laughed before turning back to the ornaments. Together, the couple put the ornaments on the tree, Jaemin instructing where to put them.</p><p>"Do you want me to help you out with baking?" Jeno murmured a while later, wrapping his arms around Jaemin's waist from behind as the younger stood in front of the oven.</p><p>Jaemin shook his head, "No, you did most of everything earlier. I can do this by myself."</p><p>"OK," Jeno muttered in his neck, "I'll just stay here then."</p><p>"I need to move around to get the ingredients," Jaemin laughed, softly hitting Jeno's arms but the older didn't let go, only tightening his grip on him. "Jeno."</p><p>"Nana," Jeno echoed playfully.</p><p>"Let go so I can get the stuff," Jaemin sighed, but the smile on his face betrayed him.</p><p>Jeno squeezed his waist before letting go, sliding back to sit on a barstool and placing his chin on his hand as he watched Jaemin walk around the kitchen to get the baking ingredients.</p><p>"I think Renjun is coming over tomorrow," Jaemin squinted at the words on a package before putting it near the stove.</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"Four-thirty," he hummed, grabbing a pan. "And then the others around five or six, that light show is starting at seven-thirty so we have to leave soon after that if we don't wanna wait for so long."</p><p>"Is Mark-hyung going to drive?" Jeno asked, quietly standing from his seat to creep behind Jaemin, carefully watching the younger finish grabbing all the ingredients.</p><p>"I think so, he doesn't trust the rest of us to drive," he snorted, turning around only to bump into Jeno. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Standing," Jeno said innocently. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"You know what I'm doing," Jaemin narrowed his eyes. "Sit."</p><p>"No, I want to help," Jeno shook his head.</p><p>"I don't want you to," Jaemin slightly pushed him away so he could get back to the oven.</p><p>"Why?" Jeno sounded whiny.</p><p>"Because I wanna bake," Jaemin said, offering no other explanation.</p><p>"I wanna help," Jeno said, caging Jaemin in against the stove. "Please?"</p><p>Jaemin turned his head slightly before rolling his eyes, seeing the puppy eyes and pout Jeno had, "Whatever. Don't you dare touch the stove, though, or I'll kill you."</p><p>"Scout's honor," Jeno pressed a kiss to his cheek before going to the sink to wash his hands. "What first?"</p><p>Jaemin sighed, shaking his head as he knew he had to watch Jeno's every move.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@skyfalljaem on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>